


Picture Worth a Thousand Words

by bentnotbroken1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Blow Jobs, First Time, Jonathan is a creep, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, non consensual picture taking, s1 steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: Billy and Steve catch Jonathan taking a compromising picture of them.It doesn't turn out like he thinks it will.





	Picture Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by this pic post on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://plistommy.tumblr.com/post/187733436794/who-was-that-the-blackwhite-picture-of-billy
> 
> I've never written from Jonathan's POV or written an all male threesome. So, sorry if it sucks. 🤷
> 
> I'm sure a few of you will like it anyway.

Jonathan isn't sure why he does it. He _ knows _ better. He knows this is _ wrong. _ He's _ hiding _ for Christ sake, so he's well aware of how fucked up this is. He knows that he should turn around and march right back to where his car is parked. Forget he even _ saw _them. 

But he _ doesn't. _He stays where he is, hidden behind some bushes in the woods like a creep. He _ stays _ and he _ watches _ as bodies press together against a tree, watches as mouths wander and hands grope, as shirts are discarded and hips roll. And _ shit _ , he knows he _ shouldn't _ do what he's about to do, alright, but he still lifts the camera to take the picture. He just can't _ help _ himself. 

It's not for blackmail, or to spread around to pay them back for the shitty things they say to him at school, though. No, his intentions are worse than both of those things. 

He wants to take the picture because he thinks they're _ beautiful_. 

He wants the picture for _ himself. _

Last year, when Steve Harrington was dating Nancy Wheeler, people thought Jonathan had a _ thing _ for her because he showed up wherever they were and became their shadow for awhile. So it was obvious what he was doing, right? He ended up getting knocked out for it too, because Steve thought he really wanted to sleep with Nancy. 

He let them believe it, let everyone believe it because the _ truth _ would have gotten him beat up worse. The truth that it wasn't _ Nancy _ that he wanted. It was _ Steve. _

And now he's in the woods, in the early evening watching the object of his lust getting off with another _ boy _ , like he _ hadn't _ called Jonathan and other kids _ queers _just a few months ago. 

He should probably be pissed off at the blatant hypocrisy, but he isn't. He's too enthralled by the sight of them to be upset. He's not _ angry. _He's _ hard. _

So he guesses that _ that _ is the reason he's taking their picture right now. But when the camera clicks he realizes what a huge mistake he just made. It's too _ loud. _

Both boys freeze and Jonathan is too shocked to crouch down and hide like a normal person would. He just _ stands _ there with his camera in his hands and his heart beating rapidly in his chest as Billy Hargrove's hard eyes meet his. 

"Who the fuck-" He starts, but by that time Steve is already turning and looking at him too. 

His face is surprised at first, then goes blank. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He hisses, "_ Byers_?"

At this point he should be apologizing or running the hell away. Especially because the look on Hargrove's face is saying he wants to _ literally _kill Jonathan right now, but fear and arousal keep him silent and rooted to the spot. 

"So, what do we have _ here _?" Hargrove moves so quickly Jonathan nearly drops the camera as he hauls him into the clearing by the collar of his shirt. "Byers is a peeping Tom?" 

Steve sighs. "Well, he used to be Nancy's stalker, so I wouldn't put anything past him." 

Jonathan makes a noise of protest because he seriously wasn't stalking anyone this time. He'd been in the woods all day taking pictures. He'd stumbled upon their rendezvous by total _ accident _. 

"Got something to _ say _?" Billy asks, hand squeezing his shoulder. 

"Wasn't stalking you." He mutters. 

Steve yanks the camera out of his hands and he can't do a damn thing about it because Hargrove still has a firm grip on his shoulder. "So there _ won't _ be any pictures of us on here then?" Jonathan shifts his eyes to the ground. "Yeah," He scoffs, "that's what I fucking _ thought _." He tosses the camera into the bushes where he'd been hiding. He hears something break. 

"Hey!" He tries to run after it but he's suddenly being slammed into a tree and loses his breath for a moment. 

"Why did you take it, huh?" Hargrove asks, pressing his forearm across his chest and getting up in his face. "Were you going to use it to out us at school?" 

"No!" He nearly yells, "I wouldn't do that." 

"Why the fuck should we believe you?" He presses a little harder and Jonathan winces. "You're out here creeping around and hiding in bushes taking compromising pictures of us. Why _ else _ would you do it?" 

"I d-don't know, ok?" He stutters and tries to will his boner away. If Hargrove gets any closer he's going to _ feel _it. "It just…I… just thought it would be a good picture."

Shit. He doesn't look like he believes him. 

"_Yeah_," Steve drawls, "Billy's not a fan of liars. I'd try again if I were you."

Shit. He really needs to sell it if he's going to walk away from here in one piece. "I'm telling the truth. I swear! I'm _ sorry _ for taking it, that was stupid, but I wasn't going to show anyone."

He hopes that was convincing enough, but the laugh that comes out of the blond's mouth isn't reassuring. Neither is the knee between his legs or the fist pulling back. 

He snaps his eyes closed and braces himself for the impact. 

But the punch never lands. 

He opens one eye to see what's going on and immediately wants to shut it again. 

Billy isn't looking at his face anymore. He's looking down to where Jonathan is _ still _ fucking hard in his jeans. "Holy _ shit _ ." He says in disbelief, and then he's _ grinning. _ "You're just _ full _ of surprises aren't you, Byers?"

Jonathan can feel the heat rising on his face and he kind of wants to die. 

Steve frowns behind them, "What are you talking about?" 

Billy looks back at him. "I think we got it wrong. Byers wasn't lying."

"Why do you say that?" He replies, walking up to them. 

He presses his knee against him again and Jonathan wants to disappear. "Because he's turned the fuck on." 

The older boy is silent for a moment before whispering, "Oh, _shit_." Steve stares at him then, and he _knows_ he's figured it out. "It wasn't Nancy." He says, "When you followed us around last year, you weren't stalking _ her _were you?" 

He looks away. Doesn't want to see his face. He's been found out. Fucking Hargrove. "No." 

Billy sounds positively delighted by the admission. "_ Wait _ , you have the hots for Harrington?" He chuckles and Jonathan really wants to hit him. "I mean, _ obviously _ I can't fault you on your taste, but this is just _ precious _."

"Fuck you." He spits because he's already embarrassed as hell, pissing off the blond enough to beat him up would be better than whatever is happening right now. 

But instead of getting mad, Billy condescendingly pats his cheek. "Maybe if you ask _ nicely_, I'll see what I can do."

Jonathan frowns in confusion when the other boy backs up and he can breathe freely again. 

Steve must have some clue as to what he means because he's shaking his head. "Nope. Don't even _ think _ about it, Billy." 

"Come _ on, _where's your sense of fun?" He replies and then pulls Jonathan away from the tree. "This psycho _ owes _ us for being a little creep." 

Jonathan isn't sure if he likes where this conversation is going. 

Steve doesn't seem sure either. "I'm really not ok with that."

Billy moves behind Jonathan and presses himself against his back, one hand wrapping loosely around his throat. "If you're so fucking _ worried_, so fucking scared of being the _ bad guy_. Don't. Just _ ask _ him." 

Jonathan licks his lips and works up enough courage to speak. "Wh- what are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking _about knowing the perfect way for you to pay us back for the picture. I mean, you _want_ to suck Harrington's dick, right?" He asks, voice low and hot in his ear. "I think you _do_. And I can tell you from experience that it tastes _really_ _good. _I bet you'd really enjoy it._"_

Jonathan swallows down his want while Steve looks past him. "Oh my _ god_, seriously, leave him alone, man."

"He doesn't _want_ to be left alone. He _wants_ _it_, pretty boy." His hand tightens a bit and it makes him squirm. "Don't you, Byers? You've probably wanted his dick for _years_. And now _here you are_, faced with the only opportunity to get it. Tell him you want it _bad_. _Admit it_." 

He closes his eyes because _ yeah_, he would totally get on his knees right now, would let Steve fuck him if he wanted to. He's had so many dreams and fantasies about it. He'd _ love _ it. 

When he opens his eyes Steve is staring at him again, his expression a little darker than before. 

"That true?" He asks, stepping closer. "Do you _ want _ to suck my dick right now?"

Jonathan's heart slams inside his chest. Is Steve going to actually _ let _ him? "Yeah," He answers in a whisper. "Yeah."

The brunet looks over Jonathan's shoulder again and nods to Hargrove who releases him. "Get on your knees then." 

_ Shit. _Steve's words send a jolt of pleasure through him and he doesn't hesitate. He sinks to the ground in front of him. 

He can hear Billy walking around but he keeps his eyes on Steve's hands as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans before pulling out his hard cock. 

It bobs in the space between them and Jonathan is one hundred percent sure he's not going to be able to handle all of it, _ unless _ he somehow bypasses his gag reflex and lets him fuck into his throat. He's…big.

Steve is talking to him again so his eyes shoot up to look at him. "You going to open your mouth for me," he's asking, "or have you changed your mind?" 

No, he _ definitely _ hasn't changed his mind. He'd just gotten _ distracted_. Instead of answering, he leans forward, wraps a hand around his shaft, and takes the head of his cock into his mouth. He keeps going, taking as much of it as he thinks he can handle inside, and starts slowly working the rest of it with his hand. 

Steve makes a pleased noise but Hargrove is an _ asshole _ so _ he _ taunts him. "Oh, come on Johnny, you can do better than that." 

He flushes but he hears what sounds like a smack to a chest and then Steve saying, "Really, Billy? Not _ everyone _ thinks being talked down to is foreplay...Jesus." 

"I'm _ sorry, _you're right." He mocks, "That's only _ you_, Princess." Jonathan can see his boots stopping behind Steve as he bobs his head. " _ You're _ the _ cock hungry slut _ that _ likes _ it."

And wow...that's _ true, _apparently, because Steve's cock jumps in his mouth at the words.

Which, is pretty interesting. He wouldn't have thought someone like Steve would like that kind of thing. But he didn't think _ Steve Harrington _ would ever have sex with a _ guy _ either, so maybe he's not a very good judge of character. 

Jonathan is trying _really_ _hard_ to focus on this blow job now, tries to lick and suck in a way that he thinks would feel good, but Billy is making it difficult to concentrate. He keeps _talking,_ saying all kinds of dirty stuff in Steve's ear as he strokes his hand up and down his stomach, making the boy above him shudder. 

He must pinch his nipple or _ something _ because Jonathan suddenly has a hand in his hair. And he's so freaking _ pathetic, _ because he doesn't even _ care _ if he pulls it as long as Steve keeps _ touching _ him. 

He likes how it makes him feel, like his whole body is buzzing with adrenaline, and even though the two boys are mostly ignoring his existence right now, he still feels _ privileged _to be here. To be on his knees for him. 

God, he's so fucked up. 

Steve makes a strange noise then, and he glances up to see Billy slipping his fingers into his mouth. "That's it, get em nice and wet, baby."

He can't stop the moan that rumbles around the dick in his mouth when he realizes what Billy is probably about to do. 

The shifting of the jeans in front of him, and the sharp tug on his hair is confirmation enough. 

He feels the moment Billy's fingers penetrate Steve because the boys hips push forward suddenly and Jonathan chokes on his cock as it's shoved into his throat. 

Steve _ really _ moans then, and even though Jonathan is gagging and making a mess of himself, it's one of the best things he's ever heard. 

He has to pull off to cough and breathe, but Steve is too distracted to complain. He's still working him with his hand, it's not like he completely stopped, so he takes a moment to admire the way he looks with his head tilted back on Hargrove's shoulder. 

"You should _ fuck _ him." Billy purrs against Steve's neck, and what the fuck? Did he hear that right? "Wanna _ watch _ you. Wanna see you finger him open and fuck him with that pretty cock of yours."

_ Holy shit _ , his words are actually _ doing _ something to him. Doing something to _ both _ of them. Steve's cock jolts in his hand as his own throbs where it's trapped in his jeans. 

"Even if I _ wanted _ to, I can't ...I don't have-"

"Here." Billy hands him a tube of what he _ guesses _ is lube, and Steve turns his head and glares at him. 

"You had this on you the _ whole _ time?" He whines, and then _ groans _ when Jonathan starts sucking him off again. "You're...a fucking _ douchebag_." 

"Act like you don't like it rough and dirty."

"I _ hate _ you. I hate you...so much."

"No you don't." He laughs, then backs away, "and stop acting like you're better than me. You _ know _ you want to fuck him now."

There's a beat of silence, where the only sound is his mouth sliding across skin.

"You're right." Steve replies, finally, "I do," and then he's pushing Jonathan back. "Stand up and turn around."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. So this is really happening then? He figured it was just Hargrove getting _ really _ into the dirty talk, but...if Steve wants to fuck him, he's going to let him. Sure, he knows he's totally using Jonathan to get off, he's just a convenient hole, but Billy was right, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He's not going to squander it. 

So, he scrambles to comply and Steve steps behind him, his voice sounding a little gruff, when he orders, "Put your hands on the tree."

Shit. He does what he's told and shivers when hands wrap around him to unbutton his pants. 

Billy leans on the tree next to him as Steve shoves Jonathan's jeans around his knees. "Ever been fingered before, Byers?" 

He's never had someone _ else _ do it, but yeah, he's tried it before. A few times. He's just not going to admit that to _ Hargrove_. He'd probably use that information against him in some way later. 

When he remains silent the blond smirks. "I'm going to take that as a _ no_. But hey, that's good, right? It means your biggest wet dream is coming true. _ King Steve's _ gonna pop your cherry."

He doesn't have time to even appreciate the truth of that statement because his hips are being adjusted and then a cold slick finger rubs his hole. "Stop _ calling _ me that. Nobody _ actually _ calls me that." He objects and then presses the finger inside. 

It's been awhile since he's done this himself, so he gasps a little when it starts moving in and out. 

Hargrove is still leaning next to him, _ watching_, just like he said he would. "You ever dream about this, Johnny?" He asks, and Jonathan really hates him. 

"Yeah," He mutters, because whenever he ignores the guys questions he just becomes more of an asshole. 

Steve pauses his movements, and Jonathan thinks that maybe he shouldn't have admitted to that, but then he's breathing heavier and starts fingering him _ harder. Deeper. _

"Do you really have dreams about me?" He asks as he quickly adds another finger.

He closes his eyes and tells him the truth. "Yeah."

"Do you jerk off picturing me fucking you?"

Jonathan whimpers because Steve's voice is husky when he asks, and the answer again is _ yes. _

"How many times have you come moaning my name?" He spreads his fingers and the stretch is too much and too little at the same time. Makes him grunt. 

"As much as you followed us around last year, it was probably a lot." It sounds like he might be smiling at that. "Maybe you should have said something." The fingers keep up a steady rhythm. "If you had begged me, I would have probably let you suck my dick a long time ago." 

_ Fuck_. His cock gives a kick. 

Billy grins. "Too bad, you probably could have made him your bitch too, Harrington. He would have followed every order you gave him."

And maybe that's true, but he didn't have to call Jonathan out like that. 

"Who says I can't do that _ now_?"

Holy shit. Is he… would he? 

"Absolutely no one." Hargrove replies, and he thinks the blond would really get off on Steve making him do everything he says. 

Steve twists his fingers, "Would you _ like _ that, _ Jonathan_?"

He groans at the sound of his name out of that mouth, and pushes his hips back, driving the fingers deeper. 

"Wanna be my bitch?"

Fuck. He doesn't want to go there. Doesn't want to think about that question because becoming Steve's play thing would probably be such a _rush_. 

Billy pushes off the tree. "I think he's had enough." 

"So fucking impatient," He mumbles, but he's still removing his fingers. Still slicking himself up.

And then Jonathan feels the head of Steve's cock press against his asshole and then he's leaning forward and he takes a deep breath. There's a little bit of resistance at first but then his body just gives into the intrusion. 

And fuck, it's _ a lot. _

He bites his tongue to stop himself from making any embarrassing sounds because he's only halfway, and_ god, _he doesn't think he can _take_ _any more_. 

But he _ does_. Steve pushes in until his hips are flush against his ass and Jonathan pants beneath him. He feels so fucking full. His fingers, and hell, even _ Steve's _ fingers, didn't feel like this. He almost wants to cry. 

Steve waits to move. He just squeezes Jonathan's hip and breathes through his nose for a bit before asking, "You good?"

He should say no, because it's really overwhelming, but he'll probably never be ready for this, so he groans out a "Yeah." 

He starts moving then, small shallow thrusts that Jonathan's grateful for, because even _ that _ is intense. 

"You're way too fucking nice, Harrington." Billy sighs from somewhere to the right of them. "Just _ give _ it to him already. Give me a good show. He can take it."

"Dude, fuck off. We _ both _ know my dick is bigger than yours. So if I had trouble taking _ yours _ the first time, I can only imagine what taking _ mine _ feels like." 

Which is actually really considerate, because he didn't _ have _ to go easy on him. _ Jonathan _ was the one in the wrong earlier, so he really wouldn't blame him if he just went for it. 

"_Again_, you're too nice." He scoffs, "but whatever. You're the one with your dick in his ass. You can do what you want."

_ Wow _ . He's glad _ Billy _ isn't the one fucking him. He'd probably make it hurt on _ purpose _. 

Steve huffs behind him but continues to move slowly until Jonathan's not so tense, not so shaky. Only then does he pick up the pace, starts pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, and _ fuck _he can hardly breathe. 

He wonders how anyone could enjoy this, let alone do it more than once. It doesn't even feel good. Well, not until Steve's dick hits something that makes him shake in _ pleasure _ instead of pain. And then it happens _ again _ and he moans loud and long. 

Ok, maybe he understands why people like it now. 

And Billy seems to _ really _ like what he's hearing. "Well, look at that. He _ does _ make noise." 

Of _ course _ he makes fucking noise, but he's been so scared of saying the wrong thing that he's tried to remain as silent as possible this whole time. 

Plus, he probably wouldn't get a word in edgewise anyway. Billy has no problem filling the silence all by himself. 

He hears Billy move closer. "Come _on_, pretty boy," He whispers harshly,"fuck him _harder_. I want to hear him moan like you do, like a fucking _whore_." 

Judging by the sound Steve makes at the comment, Jonathan expects him to speed up, but he pulls all the way out instead. "What-"

"Can't really do _ that _ at _ this _ angle, can I?" 

So he orders Jonathan to get down on his hands and knees. 

He immediately does what he says, even though he knows he's going to get absolutely _ filthy _. As soon as he's down, Steve drops to his knees behind him and quickly shoves himself back inside. 

"Sh-shit " Jonathan stutters in surprise as he nearly loses his balance. His fingers dig into the ground and, _ god _ , Steve was _ right _, this angle is going to make it hard for him to stay quiet. 

After a few good thrusts, Steve drapes himself across Jonathan's back and groans, "_ Fuck, Byers_, you feel so _ good_," in his ear. 

And _ yeah_, his cock is leaking now, and he wants to touch it _ so bad _ , but he _ can't _. He can't move either hand with Steve's weight on him. He'll fall flat on his face. 

Luckily he doesn't have to worry about it for too long, because Steve reaches beneath them and starts stroking him. The sound that comes out of his mouth _ then _ makes his ears burn. 

"That's right. _ Let us hear you._" Billy says, and Jonathan glances over at him. He's lazily jerking himself while watching them. It really shouldn't be _ hot _ , it should be _ humiliating _ to have him see Jonathan this way, getting fucked into the dirt, but he finds that he kind of likes it. 

Makes him moan _ louder. _

It's so good he wonders if it's really happening. Maybe he fell asleep in his car. Maybe this is just another dream. 

But no, that can't be right. He would _ never _ dream about _ Hargrove _ . _ Ever. _

Well, after _ this _ he probably will. Shit. 

After encouraging and listening to him moan a few times, Billy kneels in front of him, "A little help here, Johnny boy." 

He wants him to suck _ his _ dick now, and yeah, Billy is the absolute _ worst _ , but Jonathan has _ eyes _ . The guy is _ ripped _ . Probably has the nicest body in _ Hawkins _ so he'd be lying if he said he didn't turn him on a little bit too. 

So he lets him guide his cock into his mouth. 

In some ways it's easier than blowing Steve, he can take in most of it, but he doesn't have much control. Their rhythms aren't really in sync at first so he chokes a lot, eyes stinging and tears falling down his face. 

"You're not half bad." Billy remarks, and he feels his eyes on him as fingers twist in his hair. "A little more practice and you might be as good as Harrington here."

Steve's voice comes out breathy when he scoffs, "I really fucking doubt it." 

Hargrove laughs and tugs _ hard _. Way rougher than Steve ever did. "Don't get all bitchy, Princess. You're still my favorite girl." 

He gives a couple angry thrusts. "Keep talking to me like that...and watch how bitchy I can be." 

Jonathan has no idea what is happening right now, but he has a feeling that they talk to each other like this a lot. They probably get off on it. 

He just happens to be caught in the middle of their sexual banter this time. 

_ Like Literally. _

"You sure you want to test me?" There's a hint of anger in Billy's tone. 

"It's cute...that you think your _ scary _ voice still affects me."

Billy's fingers keep twisting in his hair as they take jabs at each other and he feels his orgasm building. He clenches around Steve in a feeble attempt to slow it down. 

Steve feels it, though. Knows what it means. 

"You're about to come aren't you?" He asks, despite the fact that Jonathan _ can't _ answer. 

It seems like there is a silent conversation happening above him because Steve is jerking him off again and Billy yanks his hair at the same time that he lands an incredible thrust and that's it. He's done. He comes hard all over the leaves and dirt below him. 

It's the best orgasm he's had in his _ life _ and he hums around Hargrove, listening to him breathe out, "_Fuck_." Until it's over. 

Surprisingly Steve follows not too long after him. He comes with a curse on his lips when Jonathan keeps clenching around his dick. He fucks him through it, spilling inside him until there's nothing left. 

"Come _ here _ ," Billy rasps then, and pulls Steve to him before he even catches his breath. Jonathan _ knows _ they're kissing, can _ hear it, _and it nearly gets him going again. After all, watching them make out is what got him into this crazy mess to begin with. 

Hargrove must be a _ really _ good kisser, he thinks, because he gets Steve moaning and panting and his dick twitches where it's going soft inside him. 

Billy fucks into his mouth the whole time they're lip locked, and he can tell he's getting close. His hips give a few fast hard thrusts, he holds Jonathan's head still, and comes in his mouth. Then Billy keeps his hand there, on the back of his head, so he has no choice but to swallow it all down. 

He's _ such _ a fucking asshole. 

But he _ is _ the first one to back away, letting Jonathan breathe. Then Steve pulls out, leaving him feeling empty. Used. Completely fucked out. 

He can feel the cum leaking out of him and feels the shame staining his cheeks. He can't _ believe _ he actually let them do this to him. 

He can't even _ move _ right away, can't get his limbs to work, but he hears Steve walking around, undoubtedly finding his and Hargrove's shirts. He tries not to be disappointed that he's about to leave. 

"You were a good time, Byers," Billy says and rubs his head like he's a kid or a _ dog _ or something. Jonathan frowns and smacks his hand away but Billy just laughs and stands to zip up his pants and buckle his belt. "Hey, take it as a compliment."

_ Again_, he's a huge asshole, but he broke the awkward silence they had going on, so at least there's that. 

Jonathan's legs are a bit wobbly when he is finally able to stand and pull up his pants. He looks down at himself and he sighs. He's a fucking _ wreck _. He's got dirt all over him and his body is sore as hell. Sitting down is probably going to be uncomfortable tomorrow and his throat feels swollen when he swallows. 

Jesus. 

They really did a number on him. 

But he _ did _ ask for it, so… 

He's busy dusting himself off when Steve addresses him, "See you around." He says with a smirk and a two finger salute, then just ...walks away. 

He expects Billy to follow, but he turns back to him first, "By the way, Byers." He gets close again and Jonathan barely manages to stay still. "You better stop taking pictures of unsuspecting people, because if I _ catch _ you _ again _ ," He pauses and gives him a look that can only be described as _ predatory, " _ it _ won't _ be the pretty boy that fucks you."

He swallows hard and nods, taking it as the threat it's meant to be. 

He pats his back and Jonathan shivers. "Glad we understand each other." 

Then he's gone and Jonathan is alone in the fading light. 

He tries not to think about what just happened as he searches the bushes for his camera. He can unpack that shit when he's home. In his bed. Where he can properly appreciate and then freak out about losing his virginity to Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove in the middle of the _ woods _. 

He finally finds it and quickly makes his way back to his car. He doesn't want to be out here when it gets dark and he _ really _ needs a shower. 

He may speed all the way home just to get himself under the hot spray. 

Later, after his wonderful shower, when he's safe in his room, he looks at his damaged camera. It's going to cost a bit to fix it but luckily the film wasn't exposed at all. 

Which means he didn't lose a whole days worth of work. Thank god. 

Then his dick throbs when he realizes what _ else _ it means. 

_ He still has the picture. _

And he _ knows _ what he's going to do because he's not a good person. There's something _ wrong _ with him. He knows that, but he does nothing to hold his desires at bay. He never does. 

He's _ going _ to develop that picture. He's _ going _ to keep it in his personal collection. He's _ going _ to get off to it. Or he's going to _ try _ anyway. He can't help but wonder if it will even _ do it _ for him now. After today he may need _ more. _ He may need a better angle, a little less clothing, a little more _ heat _. 

Yeah. He's going to do it again. He's going to take another photo. 

And if he gets found out? 

He feels himself smirk. 

_ Well_, he'll just have to deal with the _ consequences_, won't he? 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has fanart!!! 
> 
> https://warheadache.tumblr.com/post/190243382546/inspired-by-bentnotbroken1fanfiction-fanfic-on


End file.
